


The Rustic Laws of Breakfast

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I adore Dwalin, I'm craving Welsh Food now, M/M, Manager/Agent!Galion is a darling, Mention of Indie [Original Character], Shy Farmer!Bard, SuperModel!Thran being bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Following their arrival in Dale, and meeting Farmer!Bard, SuperModel!Thranduil and Manager/Agent!Galion have breakfast the next day. This time, Thran is sure to gawk less, but it isn’t quite easy, not with Bard in his hiking gear. Until Dwalin shows up...
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Rustic Laws of Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> When asked nicely, i try to deliver. I hope it's good enough.
> 
> Also, apologies in advance for any grammatical errors.

Usually, when you’ve just arrived to a place after hours of travelling and a little bit of moping, you just want to relax and enjoy the luxury of taking a bath and throwing yourself on the bed.

Crisp white sheets, and warm, comfy blankets, Galion thought nothing could disturb him from such luxury.

“Galion wake up.”

Alas, there was always Thranduil.

“Oh do get up, or we’ll be late for breakfast, with Bard.” The supermodel said, bustling about to put together an outfit for the day. He remembered that Bard Bowman had mentioned that they wear something _ratty_ , and Thranduil was in the middle of picking out something elegant, yet rustic to wear.

“Oh my gosh, the man said wear something ratty, not that…” Galion trailed off as he sat up to stretch properly.

Turning his head up quickly to look at him, Thranduil asked, “What’s wrong with this?”

“Well for starters, you’re not modelling your way up a mountain. And secondly, you’re jumping in heart first, without clearly looking at the entire picture.” Galion replied, before disappearing to the adjourned bathroom to start the shower.

Thranduil frowned after him, clearly a little deterred by his manager, slash, friend’s words. But before he could ask Galion to explain further, the manager walked back into the room, and added, “Remember Thorin Oakenshield?”

“Well that was clearly a mistake on his part.” He replied irritably, before gesturing to himself in an appetizing manner. “He missed out on all of this.”

“And do you ever wonder why exactly he did?” Galion asked, settling himself back on the bed as the conversation took a turn. He was never afraid to get a rise out of the supermodel, and that was one of the reasons why Thranduil respected him as both a colleague and friend.

“I don’t need to answer that, but if you must know, he couldn’t keep up.” He answered, and Galion actually snorted out loud.

“Ha! Sure he did. Let’s leave it at that,” he said, getting up and grabbing his toiletry bag. “Just at least wait until we’re done with the shoot. Then you can let poor Bard keep up with you.” He said, disappearing back into the bathroom, whilst Thranduil stared after him in slight disbelief.

**⌒.⌒**

Turns out though that Bard having to keep up was only just an illusion.

"I suggest you wear some hiking boots, and ratty clothing, he said," Thranduil quietly mimicked as he watched Bard Bowman shrug off a compliment from another local after leading them off to the booth.

The man had shown up at the inn at seven on the dot, dressed to the nines in snug-fitting black jeans and a crisp-white Henley. His hair was messily tied into a bun, and his damn boots were so heavy, the very ground vibrated when he walked.

By God, how was he this good-looking on a boring Saturday morning?

"Oh, give it a rest Thran," Galion said as they sat down at the booth Bard had led them to earlier. "That outfit still screams glamour up the mountain." He said, looking the supermodel up then down.

"Well yeah," the supermodel said, looking down at his own clothes. "These are the rattiest clothes I brought with me."

"I call bullshit." His manager coughed, but before Thranduil could bite back at him, Bard was returning with two menus in hand. "Alright, so, what will it be?" he asked, handing them over. Thranduil noticed immediately that he did not have one, and asked, "Where's _yours_?"

"Oh," Bard suddenly looked sheepish. "Uh--I know everything off by head." He explained. He was even more so good-looking when he was sheepish, and Thranduil felt the urge to elicit more reactions out of the man.

"Oh?" he replied, in a low, sultry voice, closing his own menu. "Do tell, what's delicious for breakfast?"

"Oh my gosh, just look at the menu, Thran!" Galion snapped, internally rolling his eyes at his friend's boldness. Just yesterday he was drooling over the man, all love-struck. In fact, just this morning, he had been fussing over what to wear that would sweep Bard off his feet. Turns out though, that Bard getting swept off his feet failed, and instead it was Thran who was swept off his feet, making it rather strange that now he could form a full sentence in the simple presence of the man.

How strange attraction is.

"Why I have dyslexia," the supermodel said to Galion, earning a real eye-roll from his manager. He always came up with the most bizarre excuses.

"Oh? R-really?" Bard questioned. And suddenly, there was this look on his face that had the Platinum-blonde nodding right away. "Yeah, sure. I have trouble reading work contracts all the time." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Well in that case, I'll order you a full Welsh breakfast." Galion said, and Thranduil whipped his head to the side, glaring at him. "Well I didn't say I'm blind," he growled, but the manager ignored him, and Bard spoke.

"Well, it's a great breakfast, really," he said. "But maybe we could get something lighter, so that the climb up the mountain path won't feel so tiring."

"That's exactly what I said," the supermodel said to Bard as he discreetly pointed at Galion. "I mean who climbs a mountain on a full stomach?" And Galion, quite fed up with the Platinum-blonde's attitude, remained quiet until a waitress approached to take their order.

"So, can you recommend something light for us then?" he questioned Bard.

"Hm, maybe, yes." He replied. "I mean the food here is always delicious, but it's the dessert that makes you wanna come back."

"Uhm." The waitress agreed, but Galion raised an eyebrow, unsure. "Well that's unfortunate for me, because I don't have a sweet tooth. But I'm sure Thran would love--" he was saying, but then someone cut him off with a shout, and when he turned his head to see who it was, he saw a large, bulky man with the most bizarre hairstyle.

"Did somebody say dessert?!"

And Thranduil noticed Bard's face light up almost immediately, before he stood up from his seat. "Dwalin," he cheerfully greeted, meeting the man halfway in a tight hug.

"Ah, laddie! Good ter see'ya." The large man--Dwalin--replied. "How are those kids of yours. Tilda finally got her tooth out?"

"Good to see you too. Yeah, the kids are doing alright. How's indie?"

“She’s doing alright now, actually. I just caugh’er sneaking some of me baked goods in the middle of the night,” he laughed, and Bard joined in, whilst Thranduil quietly looked on, and Galion went on to order some breakfast.

“Oh, yeah, let me introduce you,” Bard quickly said, gesturing towards his two guests. “Dwalin, these are my new friends, Thranduil and Galion. Thranduil, Galion, this is my mate and resident chef, Dwalin.”

Both Galion and Thranduil nodded politely in greeting, and Dwalin returned the motion with a big grin on his face.

Bard frowned at that.

"Ah, so this is the Platinum beauty you couldn't shut up about last night," he said, and Bard's face went red instantly. "He's even prettier than you described. I mean sure, he looks like he was made from pure starlight, but seeing him now…I get what you meant." He went on, and Bard hung his head low in embarrassment whilst Thranduil openly stared at Dwalin in a mix of both shock and amusement.

Galion, on the other hand, was laughing out loudly.

Confused, Dwalin looked to Bard, and suddenly everything clicked in his head. "Oh, dear lad," he whispered shamefully. "I didn't know you didn't tell him he's beautiful," he said in a way of apology.

Bard screwed his eyes shut for a moment, and opened them to see the supermodel looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Bard apologised as he grabbed Dwalin. "I think it would be best that we recuperate and meet tomorrow." He said, and he steered an apologising Dwalin away.

"Wow…" Galion whispered, as he watched Bard shove his friend out the door. "And here I thought it was Thorin Oakenshield all over again.”

He turned to look at Thranduil, and the supermodel was staring at the door with an amused smirk.

"Well, he’s certainly keeping up though…" he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Gott, just what am i doing? 😁
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshi 💃


End file.
